


A Roadtrip to Remember

by theassetsass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Road Head, they're on a roadtrip, this is trash im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theassetsass/pseuds/theassetsass
Summary: It was Clint's idea to take a road trip across the country to Vegas. It's not Bucky's fault that he got creative to keep the man awake.





	A Roadtrip to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my consultant on this, the amazing @GreyishBlue (go check them out, they're amazing!!!)
> 
> This is apart of the Winterhawk Bingo
> 
> Square filled: Car Sex

They were heading for Vegas, stuck on what felt like the longest road in the continent. Bucky would have even looked it up to see if he was right, but the service on his phone had gone out six miles ago along with the radio in Clint’s truck. If he was going by the signs, he and Clint had about fifty more miles before their exit. They’d traded out driving every few hours, alternating between short naps and quiet complaints about how long it was taking. 

It was Clint’s turn in the driver's seat, eyes focused on the long stretch of road ahead of them, one hand grasping the bottom of the steering wheel and the other tapping a rhythm out against the window. He was still humming along to the song that had been playing before they lost signal, something old that sounded distinctly punk but Bucky couldn’t place it. A cross country road trip to Vegas had been Clint’s idea, and to start with Bucky was on board. But after countless hours on the road, Bucky would be happy to never see the interior of a car again. 

They’d been driving since the morning with no stops except for the occasional bathroom break, and Bucky could tell that Clint was starting to feel it. The man had yet to complain, knowing that Bucky did the long shift the night before and hadn’t slept too well in their too cramped hotel room. They had foolishly hoped that there would be a stray gas station along the way to stop for some hot coffee, but were disappointed early on that day. After Clint rubbed tiredly at his eyes for the third time in five minutes, Bucky decided to take matters into his own hands. 

Reaching for his seatbelt, Bucky tugged it enough to give him some slack to move and shuffled closer to Clint’s side. His hand slid out to rest on Clint’s thigh, fingers grazing teasingly at the inner portion. He was rewarded with a soft sigh that sounded distinctly different from the sleepy ones he’d been releasing for a while. 

“Buck, what-” Clint’s confused murmur was cut off by Bucky shushing him, hand rubbing soothingly at his sweatpant clad thigh. 

“There’s nowhere to stop and you’re getting tired. I know a way to keep you awake,” he smirked up at the taller man, pulling his hand away to tie his hair up into a messy bun before leaning over Clint’s lap. He nosed at Clint’s inner thigh leaving a teasing nip when Clint shifted his legs apart as much as the cramped cabin would allow. Bucky never thought he would be grateful for Clint’s old truck until now. What he had planned would be impossible with a console between the two of them. 

Clint was quiet while Bucky tugged the waistband of his sweats back to palm at his soft cock as his lips attached themselves to Clint’s neck. He sucked a mark he knew would darken gorgeously and let his day old scruff scratch against the sensitive skin. Bucky could feel Clint harden against his palm as he made his was back down, stopping to nip at Clint’s nipple despite his shirt and the awkward angle. He managed to position himself in a way that was somewhat comfortable, one leg bent with his knee angled toward Clint. He groaned quietly as his own cock got trapped between his calf and stomach when he was fully bent over Clint. 

The blonde lifted his hips allowing Bucky to pull his sweats down his thighs enough to let his cock spring free, smacking against his stomach. He nosed at the vein before pressing a chaste kiss to the head, licking his lips at the precome already bubbling out the tip. The quiet moan Clint let out made Bucky squirm, grinding his own cock against his leg. One of Clint’s hands sunk into the back of Bucky’s hair as he sunk down tongue swirling at the flesh. Bucky’s hand tightened against Clint’s thigh as he pulled off, a frankly filthy pop echoing in the cabin with Clint’s quiet groans. 

“Two hands on the wheel doll, I’d hate for us to crash now,” he smirks up at the blonde appreciating how gone he looks already from such little stimulation. He waited, close enough to the flushed tip of Clint’s cock for him to feel Bucky’s level breathing, until the hand retracted from Bucky’s hair and returned white knuckled on the steering wheel. “Good boy.”

He took his time, mouth working the tip over until Clint was keening lowly in his throat before dropping down as fast and far as his body would let him. The noise he got in return was enough to make his stomach clench and tongue work harder at the vein. Clint’s cock was hot and heavy against his tongue, tip nudging at the back of his throat while his hand covered the area he couldn’t get to. Bucky wanted to be cautious enough to not choke on Clint’s dick if they were to swerve and hit a pothole in the shitty Nevada road. He was also grateful for the deserted and mostly straight road which gave Clint the leeway to lose himself in the feeling.

“Fuck, babe ‘m not gonna last long,” Clint grunted out a while after Bucky slipped metal hand under his shirt to thumb at the nipple piercing Clint wore. Bucky patted against his chest twice, their signal to go ahead, and doubled down on his efforts. Clint came with a quiet shout, a hand slipping off of the wheel to clutch at Bucky’s hair as the brunette milked him through the orgasm swallowing everything he was given. 

When he finally pulled off, Bucky’s face was a mess, spit slipping down his chin and there was a large wet spot on Clint’s sweats that he would crack a joke at if he could catch his breath. Bucky was still achingly hard, cock pressing against his own sweats, and one look at the blonde had Clint pulling off onto the shoulder to return the favor. Maybe Bucky could learn to enjoy the road trip back if it meant blowjobs along the way.


End file.
